zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hoshii no Kaabii
Minish Link (Talk) 23:02, November 25, 2011 RE: Help It appears your other message did not go through. Welcome to Zeldapedia and what do you need help with? -'Minish Link' 00:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no, you're not being annoying-- yeah, I'm an admin, so I get a lot of questions from new users and I'm happy to help. I think by 'befriend someone' what you mean is add them as a friend or something; wikia doesn't have any sort of feature like that, no. I can understand it would look like I'm 'deleting a lot of people's edits'-- I often patrol the recent changes and I undo edits that are unsuited to the page. There was nothing strictly wrong with your Water Temple edit, it's just a bit too opinionated and I think we list its difficulty on the page anyway. I actually liked the Water Temple and didn't think it was very hard at all. About being friends anyway, I guess we'll just see if we get to know each other-- I mean this in the politest way possible, but I consider people my friends if I know them closely rather than having just met. On your blog page you can create new blog posts. But yeah, if there's anything else you need you know how to reach me. -'Minish Link' 16:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 With as many answers as you'd like. -'Minish Link' 23:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) TWW I don't mean to be rude or offensive in any way, but how exactly is The Wind Waker featuring gods a "flaw" just because you're Christian? It's not like Nintendo is asking you to believe in the Hyrulean religion or anything like that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's a fair enough point, I guess; I just don't understand where you being Christian comes into it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I realize that that's what you were talking about; however, I would hardly call that a flaw, though, or even anything remotely bad. A fictional world is free to have a fictional religion with fictional connotations. Which is what I was getting at when I said the game isn't asking you to believe in its religion — more precisely, it's more than likely that the developers themselves do not believe in the religion, nor should anybody else. It's just a story element. I get the idea that one might think TWW went overboard in its mentioning the gods, but I don't get how being Christian could somehow make it worse, unless you interpreted the stuff in the game as being a real-life belief, which it isn't. Of course, it doesn't really matter and I just brought it up out of idle curiosity. You're obviously free to feel the way you want to about how the game treats its gods. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I'm not Christian, but I know several that have played the game, and I've not heard that complaint made before, so I was curious as to what your reasoning was. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC)